


Two Months

by Sydfromspace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Christine looked them over, Jeremy's flushed face and they're messed up hair (not much different for Michael). And they were late. Together.Jenna must've been think the same thing. “You guys are cute.”Michael looked up, startled. “What?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide.“Yeah,” Rich said, “You're a cute couple.”





	Two Months

Jenna shifted in her seat, leaning over to Chloe. The brunette’s face changed into a startled expression. Christine eyed them suspiciously, eyebrow raised. Brooke gasped at whatever Chloe had told her, covering her mouth to suppress a giggle.

 

Christine cleared her throat, the girls looked at her. Jenna sighed and opened her mouth, just as Jake and Rich sat down.

 

“Did you guys see Michael and Jeremy in the hallway today?” Rich asked smugly.

 

“What?” Christine frowned. “What happened?”

 

“They were holding hands!” Jenna all but shrieked. “This is what we've been waiting for, the two of them are perfect for each other!” Her eyes were lit with a mad fire.

 

Christine raised her eyebrows at them. “They were holding hands? That's it?”

 

“Well,” Jake smirked. “Michael hugged Jeremy when they went to class.”

 

“They always hug.” Chloe deadpanned. “It's like, they're thing.”

 

Jenna frowned. Brooke sighed, elbow resting on the table. “So they're not dating?”

 

“Who's not dating?” Michael asked as he slid into his chair. Jeremy sat down beside him.

 

Christine looked them over, Jeremy's flushed face and they're messed up hair (not much different for Michael).  _ And _ they were late.  _ Together _ .

 

Jenna must've been think the same thing. “You guys are cute.”

 

Michael looked up, startled. “What?” Jeremy asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah,” Rich said, “You're a cute couple.”

 

They both turned a red that could rival Michael's hoodie. 

 

“ _ W-what _ ?”

 

“We're not-”

 

“Dating? U-us?”

 

“I'm not even gay!” (“Michael, you came out with a gay joke three months ago”)

 

They spluttered out nonsense, Jeremy almost spilling his drink on Michael, who looked panicked. 

 

Jenna leaned forward, smirking. “Really, because I've got something Michael wou-”

 

“Oh wow look at the time!” Michael stood up, grabbing Jeremy's arm. “We really must be going.” They fled, Michael practically dragging him along. 

 

As soon as the cafeteria door cloaed, the rest of the group turned to Jenna instantly. She looked smug, twirling her straw in her drink. “What?” She smirked.

 

“We all know you can't keep your mouth shut unless it's something really big.” Chloe said.

 

Jenna raised her eyebrow. “Of course I can keep stuff a secret.” She paused, glancing around at them. “Okay, okay! I'll tell you!”

 

Rich muttered, “She breaks without any help.” 

 

“Michael has had a crush on Jeremy since 8th grade!” Jenna said in a rush, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

 

“What?” Christine stared at her. “Why hasn't he said _anything_?” She demanded with _the_ _mom look_. She fiddled with her jacket while pouting. Why would Michael let Jeremy ask her out? She knew Michael was a great friend, but shoving aside feelings like that? She could never understand why people felt that way.

 

Jenna shrugged, “Guess he was embarrassed..”

 

Rich laughed, “Well, I doubt they would be much difference if they  _ did _ date.”

  
  


**_\------------_ **

  
  


“What was that all about?” Jeremy asked, face still pink. 

“Don't get high with Jenna,  _ ever _ .” Michael shook his head.

 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “You got high with  _ Jenna _ ?”

 

“The girl can take more than she looks!”

 

Michael shrugged and leaned against the lockers. “How?” He whined, pushing his hand through his hair. “We've been together for two months and they  _ just  _ realise?”

 

“I would have thought Rich would had noticed before now.”

 

Michael flushed, “Do you want to tell them?”

 

Jeremy rubbed his arm. “I-I don't know! What about you?”

 

“Same.” Michael looked down. “T-they’re gonna find out one way or the other. Nothing can stop Jenna.”

 

Jeremy leaned against him, arm slung around his waist. He stayed there, Michael pressed against his arm. Michael took Jeremy's hand, eyes closed.

 

After a few moments of peaceful silence (although they could still hear the hungry teens in the cafeteria), Jeremy asked, “So… What  _ was _ Jenna saying?”

 

Michael went red, jolting away from his arm. “Uh. Well- I mean-” He looked down, hands wrapped up in his headphone cord. 

 

“ImighthavetoldherIlikedyousinceeighthgrade.”

 

Jeremy frowned, “Uh, what?”

 

“Imightof-”

 

“Michael,” Jeremy put his hands on his shoulders, leaning his forehead against his. “Calm down. Take a deep breathe.”

 

Michael followed his instructions for a few moments before looking up, eyes wide. “I-I  _ might _ have told Jenna that I kinda liked you since eighth grade.”

 

“Oh.” It was Jeremy's turn to go red. He stared at him, mouth open. “S-so you've-?”

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy had this weird soft look on his face, red to his ears but happy. Michael stared, and suddenly pushed him against the locker.

 

Jeremy looked down at him, leaning forward. Michael closed his eyes, sighing, faces inches apart and-

 

“ _ GAY _ !” 

 

Michael leapt back, face burning. Rich and Jenna stood at the doors, recording them.

 

“Fuck off!” Michael yelled, practically melting from how hot he felt.

 

Jeremy shifted, giggling nervously, “Well, um, I guess they found out, huh?”

 

“I can see the future!” Rich yelled. He dragged Jenna over, a wide grin on his face. “You know, the backpacks!”

 

“Rich, that's called bullying.” 

 

Jeremy stammered over his words, “W-what are you guys- I mean, uh-”

 

Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand. “I cannot believe it took you guys this long to realise.” He glanced up at Jeremy, who was covering his red face with his other hand.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Jenna demanded.

 

“Two years!” Michael declared dramatically.

 

“ _ What _ !?”

 

Jeremy snorted, “Just two months.” He smiled softly, hand hovering over his mouth.

 

Rich covered his heart, staring at Michael. “This is the worst betrayal!” He gasped. “You never told me you were  _ gay _ !”

 

The others looked at him. “Maybe you  _ should _ join Drama Club.”

 

“Can we go back to lunch?” Jeremy ran his hand down his arm.

 

“As long as you two aren't going to make out.”

 

“ _ RICH _ !”

  


**Author's Note:**

> As always I must mention Grace   
> You are v gay


End file.
